Cuentos Clasicos al Estilo Grojband: Cenicienta
by goingunder9
Summary: version del cuento clasico de cenicienta al estilo grojband, ¡disfrutenlo )!


**Cuentos Clasicos al Estilo Grojband =)**

**CENICIENTA**

Erase una vez, en una ciudad llamada peaceville , una joven de cabellos rojos como las rosas, ojos grandes y oscuros como la noche y un gran don musical, el cual desafortunadamente mantenía oculto debido a su inseguridad. Ella era una hermosa joven de 13 años de edad que vivía con sus hermanastras menores , katie y allie, ambas amantes del rock y la música igual que ella, sin embargo algo molestas y malas con su hermana mayor.

Laney junto con sus hermanastras hiba a la escuela de peaceville, a ella no le importaba mucho destacar, solo pasar desapercibida, no hacerse notar mucho pero tampoco ser invisible. Laney tenia tanto anhelos como secretos ocultos , un gran amor por la música como asi poseía un gran don para el rock , mas debido a su inseguridad mantenía su don oculto por miedo a no ser aceptada , pero eso si, laney no perdia la esperanza de un dia su sueño realizar, rockear en un gran escenario y ser una famosa estrella de rock.

Un dia , sus hermanas katie y allie llegaron emocionadas gritando y brincando como saltamontes al cuarto de laney quien se encontraba en su cama escuchando su ipod.

¡VENDRA A PEACEVILLE!.-gritaron katie y allie con gran emoción agitando sus brazos con un poster en sus manos asustando a laney.

¿Quién vendrá?.-pregunto laney

¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE VENDRA, QUE EMOCIOOON, AHHH!.-exclamo allie con gran alegría

¿Quién vendrá?.-pregunto laney de nuevo

¡NI YOOO, ES UN SUEÑO ECHO REALIDAD!.-dijo katie emocionada abrazando el poster con gran emoción

¡¿Quién vendrá?!.-pregunto laney perdiendo la paciencia

¡SIIIII, JAJAJA!.-dijeron las hermanas emocionas

¡OOOOOOIGAAAAAAN!, ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN VENDRAAAA?!.-grito laney eufórica a sus hermanastras tirándolas de la cama con gran fuerza.

¡Corey!.-dijeron las hermanastras alzando un poster con la imagen de corey.

¡¿COREY?!.-exclamo laney sorprendida

¡SIIII, EL MAS FAMOSO, APUESTO, MAS GRANDE Y MAS JOVEN ESTRELLA DEL ROCK DEL SIGLO DARA UN GRAN CONCIERTO EN PEACEVILLE!.- dijo katie emocionada

¡AHHH, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ENCERIO VENDRA!.-dijo laney emocionada al ver el poster.

¡AH,! ¡QUIERO DECIR, QUE ABURRIDO!.-dijo laney tirando el poster.

¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! , ¡COREY RIFFIN ES ROCKERO MAS GENIAL DE TODOS, SIN MENCIONAR EL MAS GUAPO Y TALENTOSO DE TODOS!.-exclamo katie

¡Si! , además tu eres una gran admiradora suya.-dijo allie

¡¿Qué?! , ¡no, claro que no! , ¡no se de que están hablando, a mi no me gusta, para nada, hiuc!.-dijo laney queriendo esconder otro de sus secretos: su gran admiración y amor por Corey , el siempre la había inspirado a seguir su sueño de ser una gran estrella de rock, siempre se sintió inspirada por sus canciones y muy atraída por su personalidad y gran atractivo juvenil.

¿Cómo no?, si tienes todos sus discos.-dijo katie abriendo sus cajones mostrando los discos

Bueno si tal vez, si me gusto algo, pero no tanto.-dijo laney queriendo actuar indiferente.

¡y aquí tienes muchos poster suyos!, ¿Qué esta mancha roja cerca de sus labios? , parece lápiz labial…..dijo allie examinando el poster de cerca.

¡NO!, ¡eso solo es…..capsup!, ¡si derrame capsup el otro dia y olvide limpiarlo!, ¡gracias!.-dijo laney removiendo el poster rápidamente.

Admítelo laney, no eres buena mintiendo y lo sabes, estas loca por el igual que todas en peaceville.-dijo katie

¡ash!, esta bien, si admito que me siento atraída por el , pero como no hacerlo, con esos hermosos cabellos azules, y esa increíble voz y sin mencionar su físico…¡digo, su, su gran talento musical para escribir canciones!.-dijo laney disimulando su gran atracción por el.

Si claro.-dijo katie a allie mirándose a la una a la otra.

Bueno, ¡los boletos saldrán a la venta hoy e iremos a acampar junto a las taquillas para comprarlos mañana!.-dijo katie

¡espera!, ¡¿saldran mañana?!.-pregunto laney

¡Si!, ¡ y solo hay pocos lugares en primera fila justo al frente del escenario! , ¡solo las primeras tendrán la oportunidad de conseguirlos!.-dijo katie

¡y ahí más!, ¡ Dicen que Corey eligira a una afortunada chica de entre la multitud para cantar con el!.-dijo allie

¡¿enserio?!.-exclamo laney

¡Si!, ¡por eso debemos debemos estar junto al escenario para que corey nos vea facilmente y nos escoja!.-dijo katie

¡¿a que hora saldrán a la venta?!.-pregunto laney

¡Mañana a las 7:00 am, pero habrá una larga fila acampando para comprar las entradas!.-dijo katie

¡no hay problema, conseguiré la entrada!.-dijo laney

Jajaj, ¿Cómo piensas conseguirla? , ¿por teléfono?.-pregunto katie

¡asi es!.-dijo laney tomando el teléfono.

Venta de boletos, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?.-contesto la señora de la taquilla.

¿disculpe señorita, podría apartarme un boleto para el concierto de corey , edición platino?.-pregunto laney

Seguro, son $50 dolares.-dijo la señora.

No hay prob…..¡¿50 dolares?!.-exclamo laney

¡pero los platino costaban 30 dolares! , ¡¿Cómo pueden costar tan caro?!.-exclamo laney

Debido a la gran demanda por parte de los fans, los boletos subieron de precio, incluyendo los platino.-respondio la señora.

¡argh!, ¡¿Qué voy hacer?!.-pregunto laney mordiéndose la mano angustiada sin saber que hacer.

¡chicas! , ¡¿a ustedes les acaban de dar su mesada verdad?!..-pregunto laney

¡si asi es! .-respondio katie

Chicas….ya les he dicho cuanto las quiero, ¿ VERDADDDD?.-dijo laney con una gran sonrisa fingida y brillo en sus ojos.

Hermana, creo que trata de sobornarnos.-dijo allie

Yo también lo creo.-dijo katie

¡por favor, si pudieran darme solo 20 dolares! ,¡ por favor! , ¡hare lo que me pidan, lo que sea!.-exclamo laney de rodillas suplicando agarrándoles una pierna a cada una.

Lo que sea….dijeron las hermanas.

¡lo que sea!.-dijo laney agachando la cabeza contra el suelo.

mmm…haz nuestras tareas por el resto del dia y te daremos el dinero.-dijo katie

¡¿Qué?! , ¡Eso jamás!.-exclamo laney enojada.

Ah señorita, ¿está ahí?, tengo otros compradores en la línea, ¿va a querer el boleto o no?.-pregunto la señora de la taquilla.

Tu decides.-dijo allie mirando a laney junto con su hermana de brazos cruzados.

Argg…¡esta bien!.-exclamo laney.

¡ah!, ¡digo, si señorita , démelo!.-respondio laney

Muy bien , pero debo advertirle que deberá recogerlo mañana temprano cuando abran la taquilla de lo contrario, será vendido al siguiente comprador, gracias.-dijo la señora.

¡si , si gracias, ahí estare!.-respondio laney felizmente y colgando

*suspiro* ¡fiuu!.-dijo lanye aliviada y luego mirando a sus hermanastras.

Bien…¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?.-pregunto laney

Nada, solo, debes terminar todo esto para el final del dia.-dijo katie desplegando una larga lista de tareas que llegaban hasta el otro lado del cuarto.

¡¿Qué?!, ¡NUNCA DIJERON QUE ERA TANTO!, ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO PARA HACERLO EN UN DIA! , ¡TRAMPOSAS, DEBERIA….!.-dijo laney apunto de golpearlas hasta que sacan el dinero.

¿quieres esto?.-dijo katie mostrando el billete de 20

Si….dijo laney queriendo tomar el dinero

¡pues termina esto antes de que acabe el dia y te daremos el dinero!.-dijo katie poniéndole la lista enfrente.

¡ARGG!, ¡esta bien!.-dijo laney entre dientes.

Y asi, laney comienza largo dia haciendo los deberes de sus hermanastras con tal de conseguir el dinero para el boleto, desde limpiar escusados, lavar ropa, platos, limpiar la casa de pies a cabeza, sacar la basura, limpiar sus cuartos, preparar la cena, alimentar a sus mascotas, bañarlas , planchar su ropa , entre otras.

Finalmente laney estaba exhausta, pero bien valio la pena ya que sus hermanastras cumplieron su parte, mas ya era noche y laney cayo profundamente dormida en su cama. Las horas transcurrieron y finalmente fue de dia.

*bostezo*, que noche, pero lo importante es que bien valio la pena, por que podre ir concierto, ¿cierto chicas?.-dijo laney, pero al percatarse que sus hermanas , voltea a ver la hora y casi se cae de patas, ¡ya eran las 8!.

¡LOS BOLETOS! , ¡OH NO, DEBI QUEDARME DORMIDA!, ¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, TAL VEZ…AUN PUEDA CONSEGUIR MI ENTRADA!.-dijo laney corriendo apresurada a la taquilla.

¡señora, señora, ya vine!.-exclamo laney agitada con el dinero en la mano

Lo siento señorita, los boletos se agotaron en la misma hora que salieron a la venta.-dijo la señora

¡pero, usted me aparto mi boleto!, ¿me recuerda?, ¡yo llame ayer para apartar uno platino! , ¡¿aun lo tiene, verdad?! , jeje.-dijo laney agitada.

Si te recuerdo y de ser asi también recuerdas que te dije que debiste estar aquí temprano a la ahora que abriera para reclamarlo de lo contrario lo pondríamos a la venta, y asi fue, se agotaron, no queda ni uno solo.-dijo la señora

¡¿Qué?!, , ¡NO…ESO, NO, NO PUEDE SER!, ¡POR FAVOR, AL MENOS DEBE QUEDARLE ALGUNO!.-dijo laney

No, ya te lo dije, se agotaron tan pronto salieron a la venta, si hubieras acampado como las demás , hubieras conseguido uno aunque sea de precio normal.-dijo la señora

¡espere!, ¡¿no hay otro lugar donde pueda comprarlo?!.-pregunto laney

Bueno, puedes comprarlo en el centro comercial.-respondio la señora

¡bueno, muchas gracias, me vooooy!..exclamo laney corriendo al centro comercial.

Desafortunadamente su suerte no cambio, los boletos se habían agotado, de nuevo pregunto por otro lugar de venta y acudió rápidamente con la misma suerte donde quiere que hiba, en toda la ciudad las entradas se habían agotado.

Laney llego cansada, de cabeza abajo a casa para descubrir que sus hermanas habían conseguido los bolesto en primera fila justo enfrente del escenario

Oh, hola laney, ¿conseguiste tu boleto?.-pregunto katie

Ah…bueno…-dijo laney algo desanimada

Nosotras fuimos de las primeras en comprarlos y conseguimos las entradas doradas, ¡mira!.-dijeron katie y allie presumiendo sus entradas.

Wow..son tan brillantes.-dijo laney queriendo tomar una pero rápidamente las apartaron.

Y, ¿Dónde esta la tuya?.-pregunto katie

'¡oh!, ¡¿la mia?! , bueno es que esta…-decia laney

¿no me digas que no conseguiste?, oí que se agotaron en toda la ciudad, que no quedaba ninguna, que se agotaron en solo 30 minutos.-dijo allie

¿no conseguiste entrada, verdad?.-pregunto katie

¡ah, ajjajaj!, ¡claro que si!, ¡¿Cómo creen?!.-dijo laney mintiendo.

Y, ¿Dónde esta?.-pregunto katie

Es que..la mia….¡la compre por teléfono ¡, ¿recuerdan?, ¡si es que la verdad no he ido por ella, pero ahí me la tienen muy bien guardada, ire por ella mas tarde!..-dijo laney

Bueno…., esta bien.-dijo katie

Finalmente las chicas se arreglaban para el gran concierto pero laney no sabia que hacer, tendría que decirles a sus hermanas la verdad.

¡laney ya vámonos!.-dijo allie

*respiro* chicas, hay algo que tengo que decirles…-dijo laney

La verdad….no consegui boleto para el concierto, me levante tarde, para cuando llegue se habían agotado, busque por todas partes y ya no había, les menti y lo siento , pero no hay alguna forma en que pudiéramos ya saben, darme un boleto que les sobre…..dijo laney a sus hermanastras pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fueron al concierto y la dejaron sola.

Laney se fue a su cuarto cabeza abajo y triste, cubrió su cabeza con su almohada para ocultar sus sollozos y cara manchada por el rímel.

Tan duro que trabaje, realmente quería ir a ese concierto, pensé que si me esforzaba lo lograría, tal vez no naci para ser una estrella de rock, ¡y todo esos sueños tontos no sirven de nada!.-dijo laney lo ultimo arrojando con enojo su almohada contra la pared y seguir llorando con sus manos cubriendo su cara.

Pero, en medio de sus sollozos una chispas aparecieron alrededor de su almohada, una luz mágica sobresalió llamando la atención de laney.

¿pero que….?.-dijo laney soprendida, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, dos hadas aparecieron, bueno mas bien, dos hadas del rock aparecieron, Eran Kin y Kon (bueno esto es un cuento de hadas al estilo grojband, ¿Qué esperaban? ).

¿pero… son ustedes?.-pregunto laney sorprendida.

¡yo soy kin!.-dijo el hada kin

¡y yo soy kon!.-dijo el hada kon

¡y juntos somos, las hadas del rock!.-dijeron ambos

¿las hadas del rock?, ¿eso no tiene mucho sentido?.-dijo laney

Si lo se , yo también lo pensé, pero bueno, estamos aquí por que vimos como has luchado por lograr tus sueños de ser una estrella del rock, tu arduo trabajo, tus tropiezos, tus dificultades, sin embargo tienes un gran don y debes compartirlo con el mundo.-dijo kin mostrando algunos recuerdos de laney.

¡Ya para que!,¡ no consigo nada!, ¡no pude ni ir al concierto al que tanto anhelaba ir y me esforcé tan duro por lograr y falle!, no importa cuanto lo intente, sigo fallando.-dijo laney

Y con esa actitud, mucho menos vas a conseguirlo.-dijo kon

Lo que tratamos de decir, es que no siempre logramos lo que deseamos, tal vez el camino sea difícil, pero nada es imposible si te empeñas en lograrlo, si tienes una actitud positiva y nunca te das por vencido lo lograras, en la vida hay que caer hasta mil veces para poder triunfar, es un largo camino, pero bien tiene sus recompensas.-dijo kin

¡Vaya, no lo había pensado de ese modo!, ¡esta bien, seguire adelante!.-dijo laney después de reflexionar lo dicho por kin.

¡esa es la actitud!.-dijo Kon

¡y bien!, y solo por eso te concederemos un deseo, dime, ¿Qué es lo que mas anhelas en este momento?.-pregunto kin

Bueno, yo solo quería una cosa , pero no creo que se pueda cumplir, además ya no tiene tanta importancia.-dijo laney

Anda vamos, ¿Qué es?.-pregunto kin

Bueno, solo quería ir al concierto de Corey , trabaje muy duro para conseguir el dinero pero las entradas se agotaron en todas partes, y yo realmente quería ir.-dijo laney

¿querias?, ¿oh, aun quieres ir?.-pregunto kin

Bueno, la verdad si.-dijo laney

¡excelente, entonces te ayudaremos a que vayas al concierto!.-dijo kin

¡¿enserio?!, pero, ¿Cómo?.-pregunto laney

¡no te preocupes , dejanos a lo nosotros!.-dijo kin

Asi , kin y kon pusieron a trabajar su magia y lograr hacer aparecer una entrada para el concierto.

¿una entrada?, ¿pero , como?.-pregunto laney

Solo digamos que , tenemos contactos.-dijo kin

¿esta entrada no es falsa , verdad?.-pregunto laney

No….claro que no.-dijo kin moviendo los ojos.

Bueno, ¡ah!, ¡oh no, el concierto ya va a empezar y aun no estoy lista!, ¡no, olvide comprarme ropa! , ¡no tengo nada que ponerme!.-dijo laney preocupada mirando su closet.

¡no te preocupes, de esto me encargo yo!.-dijo kon

Asi kon uso su magia y logro transformar a laney en una hermosa reina del rock ; un hermoso vestido estilo gotico verde con negro, estilo corse de la parte de arriba, una falda con tela verde y negra por abajo, botas , guantes y un collar negro y finalmente su cabello suelto y lacio hacia abajo largo, con el mismo tupe que utilizo en queen bee.

¡ah!, ¡me veo como toda una rockstar!.-exclamo laney felizmente mirándose al espejo.

¿Qué te dije? , *soplando su dedo*.-dijo kon mirando a kin

¡oh, no el concierto ya va a empezar y no tengo quien me lleve!.-dijo laney

¡y de esto me encargo yo!.-dijo kin poniendo manos ala obra haciendo aparecer una hermosa limosina fuera de la casa.

¡ahí lo tienes laney!.-dijo kin

¡esta increíble, no se como agradecerles!.-dijo laney

¡No hay problema, pero eso si perame tantito!, ¡nuestra magia no es permanente has de saber, podras estar en el concierto pero solo hasta la media noche, antes de que suene la ultima campanada de las 12, deberas regresar a casa pronto ya que toda volverá a ser lo que una vez fue!.-dijo kin

¡12 en punto lo tengo, muchas gracias chicos!.-dijo laney abordando la limosina directo al concierto.

¡bye, adiós que te diviertas, no olvides la hora!.-dijo kin

Ahí, ahí va , como toda una diosa del rock….¿estas comiendo queso?.-pregunto esto ultimo a kon

*masticando*, si…¿quieres?.-pregunto con ofreciendo le queso.

Mientras tanto en el concierto en el backstage.

¡Muy bien chicos, todos a sus lugares, todos prepárense, salimos en 5 minutos señores!.

¡todos prepárense, acomoden eso por alla, rápido pongan las luces, el amplificador va por alla, rápido, rápido! , esperen….¿y corey?.

Vista del vestidor de corey.

*knock, knock*, corey date prisa sales en 2 minutos

*knock, know* corey, ¿estas ahí?, *se abre la puerta se ve a corey reposando su cabeza sobre el tocador.

¿corey que ocurre, ya falta poco para tu presentación?,¡ todas las chicas de peaceville están aquí!

Si ya lo se ….eso solo que no se…estoy cansado de tener que cantar yo solo.-dijo corey algo desanimado.

No estarás solo, tendras a todas las chicas de peaceville clamando tu nombre.

No me refería eso, me refiero a no tener a nada con quien compartir el escenario, nadie con quien compartir este gran concierto al que llamamos vida.-dijo corey

Vamos muchacho, además ya les avisamos a tus fans que eligirias a una de ellas para cantar contigo esta noche, asi que tendras a alguien contigo, por lo que técnicamente no estaras solo

Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, tal vez ver a esas niñas gritonas me haga olvidar.-dijo corey poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su camerino.

Mientras tanto, laney llega al concierto en su limosina, entra y toma lugar entre la multitud. Finalmente una voz da inicio avisando que corey finalmente aparecería a lo que la multitud enloqueció y solo se escuchaban docenas de niñas gritando.

Finalmente comienza el concierto , corey aparece en el escenario y comienza cantar, pero no tardo mucho en que las chicas se pusieran locas y trataran de colarse y querer abrazar y besar a corey, afortunadamente había mucha seguridad.

El momento se acercaba, en que corey tendría que elegir a una chica que le acompañara en el escenario, finalmente dio el anuncio.

Bueno….ahora creo que elegiré a una de ustedes para que me acompañe en el escenario.-dijo corey

Las chicas no dejaban de gritar y alzar las manos, corey miraba a su alrededor sin saber a quién elegir, finalmente comenzó a buscar a la indicada y no fue hasta que noto a laney , quien no estaba alborotada como las demas, solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y de algún modo las luces hacían resaltar su belleza.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos e hicieron zing (asi es como con John y mavis de hotel transylvania cuando se vieron por primera vez), recuperando la conciencia, corey decide llamar a laney, quien atónita no sabe como reaccionar, corey solo alza su mano hacia ella con gesto amable insistiendo en que fuera con el. Laney camina lentamente hasta el sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, finalmente su mano sujeta la suya y sube al escenario.

Desde el escenario, corey pudo contemplar mejor la belleza de laney , laney estaba apenada sin saber que decir, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas a lo que corey noto y también se apeno y rápidamente reacciona.

¿podrias decirme tu nombre?.-pregunto corey amablemente

¡ah, so..so..soy Laney.-dijo laney nerviosa

Oh, un placer conocerte laney, supongo que sabras quien soy yo.-dijo corey tallándose la cabeza algo apenado

¡si , claro que lo se!, ¡es decir!, ¡ si se quien eres! , ¡bueno se tu nombre y pues conozco todas tus canciones! , ¡realmente me encanta tu música!.-dijo laney nerviosa y emocionada

¡oh!, ¿asi que realmente te gusta mi , mi música verdad?.-pregunto corey algo nervioso

¡si , definitivamente, tienes un gran talento!.-dijo laney

¡oh!, ¿e-en-en serio lo crees?.-pregunto corey algo apenado

Si, bueno tu música es increíble al igual que tu.-dijo laney apenada

¡oh, wow, bueno tu también eres bonita! , ¡digo, increible!, ¡si , tu también eres increibile jejej!.-dijo corey nervioso

Ambos se miran fijamente por unos instantes hasta que reacciona.

¡oh, creo que mejor seguimos con el concierto!.-dijo corey reaccionando algo sonrojado tallándose la cabeza

¡ah, si , siento haberte hecho perder algo de tiempo.-dijo laney algo avergonzada.

¡no, no, no te preocupes no hay problema!, ¡ademas llevo como 3 horas cantando, necesitaba un descanson!, bueno, ¡¿estan listas para mas?!.-exclamo corey esto ultimo a su publico

¡oh casi lo olvido, como mi invitada puedes elegir una canción, la que quieras!.-dijo corey

Oh, bueno es que me gustaría…..-dijo laney algo sonrojada y timida

Anda, que no te de pena jajaj.-dijo corey

Pues me gustaría….love somebody.-dijo laney algo apenada

¿esa?, seguro.-dijo corey

Finalmente prepararon la canción, corey y laney cantaron juntos , hubo una gran conexión entre ellos al cantar, en el verso final ambos se miraron fijamente muy de cerca, mientras corey tomaba la mano de laney y ambos sostenían el micrófono al cantar.

Surge una gran conexión entre ellos que se olvidan de el tiempo y el lugar y casi se besan, pero rápidamente escuchan la multitud gritar y ambos reaccionan y se separan muy apenados, laney decide bajar del escenario.

¡lo siento!, ¡digo, muchas gracias por permitirme ser tu invitada realmente lo disfrute, creo que mejor bajo del escenario.-dijo laney soltando la mano de corey.

¡si, yo te-te entiendo, gracias por venir.-dijo corey despidiéndose dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

Una vez acabado el concierto eran ya las 11:00 de la noche, laney estaba a punto de salir cuando una voz la llamo.

Señorita, si pudiera ser tan amable de acompañarme.-dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad llevándola del brazo al backstage

¡¿Qué?! ,¡¿pe-pero si yo no he hecho nada?!.-exclamo laney destimintiendo cualquier acusación.

Finalmente laney es lleva al camerino de corey sin que este lo supiera.

La puerta se abre y el guardia deja a laney.

¡ah!, ¡digo, Hola!.-dijo corey sorprendido y nervioso

¡si, hola!.-dijo laney también nerviosa.

¡y..¿que haces por aquí?!.-pregunto corey

Ah, uno de tus guardias me trajo hasta aquí, no se por que.-dijo laney

¿enserio?, oh, de verdad lo siento, no se que habrá pasado de verdad lo lamento si te moleste, si quieres puedes irte.-dijo corey muy apenado.

Laney estaba abriendo la puerta lentamente cuando mira su reloj y ve que aún le quedaba una hora, entonces cierra la puerta y voltea con corey.

Pero, creo que podría quedarme un rato mas.-dijo laney

Ambos pasan el rato hablando y riendo, hablando de diferentes cosas, descubriendo intereses en común.

Es una hermosa noche.-dijo laney contemplando la luna

Si, lo es .-dijo corey

Al contemplar la luna corey sin querer deja salir uno de sus discursos emocionales.

Vaya eso fue muy profundo, ¿es una nueva canción?.-pregunto laney

¡bueno, es que….no, no solo fue algo momentáneo!.-respondio corey

Bueno, deberías escribirla para tu próximo álbum, me encantan todas tus canciones, son tan profundas e inspiradoras.-dijo laney

*respiro*laney….la verdad, debo ser honesto contigo.-dijo corey

¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto laney

La verdad….yo no escribo mis canciones, no importa cuánto me esfuerzo no me sale, tengo un escritor, el escribe todas mis canciones, yo solo toco y canto.-dijo corey decepcionado.

¿Cómo?, ¡eso no puede ser!, ¡¿Qué hay de *menciona algunas canciones*?.-dijo laney

No…temo que ninguna de esas fueron escritas por mi.-dijo corey desanimado con la cabeza agachada.

y…entiendo si te sientes decepcionada, probablemente pienses que soy un fraude y no soy lo que tu creías que era, entenderé si te quieres ir ya no quieres escuchar mi música o saber de mi nunca mas…dijo corey tristemente

la verdad..si estoy decepcionada pero….a la vez laney

hace unos segundos casi sin pensarlo, ideaste la letra perfecta para una buena canción, lo que no entiendo es, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en la letra perfecta cuando das un discurso sin ni siquiera pensarlo creando una gran canción? , si escribieras todo eso tus canciones serian a un mil veces mejores, tienes un gran un don para escribir, ¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes?.-pregunto laney.

Si jeje, no me había dado cuenta.-dijo corey tallándose la cabeza

Corey, si escribieras todo eso, crearías un álbum increible y tendrías mas fans que nunca y tus canciones realmente tendrían un gran impacto en el publico.

¿en-een enserio lo crees?.-pregunto corey mirando fijo a laney tomando sus manos.

Si, lo creo…dijo laney acercándose lentamente casi dando origen a un beso cuando….¡beep, beep!, ¡YA ERAN LAS 12:00 AM!

¡Oh no!.-dijo laney apartando a corey de ella

¡¿Qué sucede?!.-pregunto corey

¡lo siento, debo irme ¡.-dijo laney hiendose

*toma su brazo*, ¡espera, no te vayas!.-dijo corey

¡lo siento, enserio debo irme, por favor dejame ir!.-dijo laney a corey pidiéndole desesperadamente que la soltara

¡pero si te vas!, ¡¿Cómo te encontrare?!, ¡¿Dónde vives?!.-pregunto corey desesperadamente.

¡nos veremos luego, adiós!.-dijo laney corriendo lejos

¡espera, no te vayas!.-exclamo corey corriendo detrás de ella.

Laney logro salir del backstage y corria hasta la salida cuando tropezó y una de sus botas se cayo , mas al ver que corey venia tras de ella siguio corriendo, corey trato de alcanzarla pero tan pronto sus fans lo vieron lo rodearon en una gran multitud.

Laney logro llegar a la limosina y salir de ahí, afortunadamente llego a casa a tiempo, justo al bajar la magia desapareció, la limosina, su vestido, todo volvió a la normalidad con excepción de su bota izquierda.

Laney llego a su cama agotada con su bota recordando lo sucedido hasta que sus hermanastras irrumpieron en su cuarto emocionadas de haber ido al concierto.

¡AHHH, EL CONCIERTO ESTUVO INCREIBLE!.-gritaron sus hermanastras a coro

¡SIIII, lastima que no nos escogió ¡.-dijo katie

Si, escogió a esa extraña chica de cabello rojo y estilo punk muy extraña, pero a la vez familiar.-dijo allie

Al dia siguiente ocurrió algo.

Las chicas irrumpieron gritando al cuarto de laney.

¡AHHH! , ¡HA OCURRIDO ALGO TERRIBLE!.-grito katie

¿Qué sucedió?.-pregunto laney

¡Rapido, enciende el televisor!.-dijo allie encendiendo la televisión.

¡NOTICIAS TRAGICAS PARA TODAS LAS FANATICAS DE COREY RIFFIN!, ¡EL JOVEN ARTISTA DE 13 AÑOS HA DECIDIDO CANCELAR TODAS SUS GIRAS Y CONCIERTOS E INCLUSO DICE QUE DEJARA EL ESCENARIO ¡, aparentemente esto se debe a que la noche de ayer el joven fue visto con una misteriosa chica que invito a cantar con el como parte de su concierto y mas tarde a camerinos y al parecer hubo una gran conexión entre ellos, desafortunadamente la joven desapareció justo a media noche dejando caer su bota y un corazón roto.

Su representante asegura que no ha dejado de pensar en esa misteriosa chica y está muy enamorado, que incluso no volvería a cantar si no vuelve a verla. Debido a esta declaración, su representante ha decido organizar una larga búsqueda de su "cenicienta" con solo una bota como única prueba para poder encontrarla, así que se les pedirá a todas las chicas que asistieron al concierto que se hagan la prueba con la esperanza de que su amado artista no deje el escenario.

¡AHHH, QUE ROMANTICOOO! , ¡ALLIE, ESTA PODRIA SER NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD, SI NOS QUEDA LA BOTA, UNA DE NOSOTRAS SE CASARIA CON COREY RIFFIN, AAHHH!.-exclamo katie

¡TIENES RAZON! , ¡AHÍ QUE ARREGLARNOS , PRONTO!.-dijo allie.

Ambas hermanas salen del cuarto dejando a laney pensativa.

¿corey me esta buscando? Y ¿e incluso dejaría la música solo por mi?, *suspiro*, no puedo creer que este tan enamorado de mi…..-dijo laney suspirando felizmente *salen corazoncitos de su cabeza*.

¡esperen un momento! , si la magia desapareció…¿Por qué mi bota sigue aquí?.-se pregunto laney

Creo que nosotros podemos explicártelo.-dijo kin apareciendo frente a laney.

Veras laney, nuestra magia solo duraría hasta las 12 am, como ya te habíamos mencionado antes, sin embargo nuestra magia también se ve sujete a ciertas reglas.-dijo kin sacando el libro mágico de reglas como el de los padrinos mágicos.

Aquí esta.-dijo kin señalando la pagina

Kon, ¿podrias leerlo por mi, por favor?.-dijo kin

Claro hermano; regla numero 14 , párrafo 5 , solo existe una fuerza tan poderosa en el universo que puede combatir la magia y/o hacer que esta dure para siempre y esa es el amor verdadero..-dijo Kon

¿amor verdadero?.-dijo laney

Exacto, en el momento en que te fuiste , Corey ya se había enamorado de ti , de modo que cuando dejaste caer tu bota en la encontró y su amor por ti hiso que la magia no desapareciera ya que nuestra magia no puede interferir con el amor verdadero.-explico Kin

Quieres decir que , ¿la razón por la que las botas no desaparecieron es por los sentimientos de corey hacia mi que el ve en mi bota?.-pregunto laney

¡exacto!.-dijo kin

Las chicas acuden al lugar donde fue el concierto presentando su boleto como evidencia de que estuvieron ahí, todas se midieron el zapato mas ninguna lograba encajar, finalmente faltaban katie, allie y laney.

chicos como ya estoy un poco desocupada ahorita, aqui subo el final de cenicienta stilo grojband:

finalmente fue el turno de katie y allie, ambas no dejaban de pelearse por ver quien seria la primera en probarse la bota, finalmente llego katie.

estoy segura de que me quedara, por que esta es mi bota.-dijo katie mientras le probaban la bota.

lo siento, no concuerda.-dijo el de seguridad.

ah...¿mencione que use talla un poco mas grande de lo normal por que ya casi soy 4 1/2?.-dijo katie tratando de engañar al de seguridad.

siguiente.-dijo el hombre hechandola , la siguiente fue allie,

¡mi bota!, me alegro tanto que la encontraran, no me di cuenta que la perdi hasta que llegue a casa despues de pasar una linda velada con...-dijo allie hasta que...

no es tu bota, siguiente.-dijo el guardia.

pero, ¡si es mia!, ¡espere y vera!.-dijo allie tomando la bota tratando de ajustarla hasta que seguridad la hecha de ahi tambien.

finalmente laney pasa a probarse la bota, como habria de esperarse la bota le quedo perfectamente.

si concuerda.-dijo el guardia.

¡lo sabia!, por que esta es mi bota.-dijo laney

si, lo mismo dijeron todas ellas, ahora formate con el resto de las chicas que tambien calzan igual.-dijo el guardia señalando a una fila de chicas.

¿que?.-dijo laney sorprendida.

¡¿que?!, ¡¿como puede ser que a tantas chicas les quede la bota?!, ¡¿ahora como sabremos quien es?!.-dijo el representante de corey al de seguridad.

¡ah , claro!, *sacando su telefono*, traigan a corey, solo el podra reconocerla.-dijo su representante.

finalmente su guardaespaldas trae a corey y todas las chicas comienzan a gritar y a querer lanzarse sobre el a lo que seguridad interviene y las controlan.

muy bien corey, aparentemente de todas las chicas que estuvieron en tu concierto, solo a ellas les quedo la bota, y solo tu podras reconocerla , si la bota no pudo hacerlo, tu corazon si podra, ademas si dejas de cantar perderiamos millones, ¡asi que ve y encuentrala!.-dijo su manager empujando a corey hacia las chicas quienes contenian los gritos de emocion pero los guardias se aseguraban que no pasara nada. Finalmente se paro frente a ellas y tomo un profundo respiro.

ok chicas, terminemos con esto de una vez.-dijo corey caminando hacia ellas.

¡escogeme a mi corey, aun recuerdo lo que vivimos aquella noche!.-dijo una chica.

¿enserio?, creo mi memoria me falla, ¿podrias recordarme de que hablamos?.-pregunto corey

ah...de...¿tu cabello?.-dijo la chica.

¡ja!, bueno intento, no eres tu.-dijo corey

¡coreyyy!, ¡aquiiiii, yo soy tu cenicientaaa!, ¡aun recuerdo cuando cantamos juntos en el escenario!.-dijo otra chica.

asi, y dime, ¿que ropa usabas?.-pregunto corey.

mmmm..¡ah!, ¡ un vestido rosa!.-dijo la chica.

¡gracias por venir!.-dijo corey jalando una palanca haciendo que el suelo se abriera y cayera.

finalmente corey llego hasta laney , quien al verla la miro algo intrigado, por alguna razon se le hacia muy familiar.

hola, corey.-dijo laney algo nerviosa.

¿te conozco?.-dijo corey mirandola de cerca.

bueno...si, yo fui quien canto contigo ayer, ¿no me recuerdas?, tu yo cantamos juntos y luego estuvimos hablando toda la noche en el backstage hasta que tuve que irme a las 12.-dijo laney con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que corey la mira como casi reconociendala levantando una gran sonrisa para finalmente decir.

No, no eres tu.-dijo algo desanimado

¡¿QUE?!,¡ pero si soy yo!.-dijo laney sorprendida.

no, la chica con la que yo cante no tenia el cabello corto, no usaba camisas a rayas y definitivamente no era bajita, ¡gracias por venir!.-dijo corey dandose la vuelta y hiendose desanimado.

lo siento, no es ninguna de ellas.-dijo corey a su manager.

¡¿que?!, ¡¿como que no es ninguna de ellas?!, ¡¿que no era ella?!, ¡la miraste como por media hora!, ¡estaba seguro de que era ella!.-dijo su manager.

si , yo tambien lo crei, pero no es ella.-dijo corey tristemente mientras se alejaba.

¡COREY, ESPERAA!, ¡PUEDO PROBAR QUE SOY YO!.-gritaba laney corriendo hacia el hasta que el de seguridad la sujeto.

¡COREY!...*Pensando agitada mirando a su alrededor cuando finalmente empieza a cantar i see the light of tangled*...and at last i see the light and it's like the fog is lifted...-cantaba laney esperando a que corey respondiera, a lo que al oirla se detuvo a lo que laney siguio cantando.

and at last i see the light...-canto laney en espera de una respuesta cerrando sus ojos para repentinamente oir la voz de corey.

and it's light the sky it's new.-canto corey volteando hacia ella.

and it's warm and real and bright , and the world has somehow shifted.-cantaron ambos mirandose fijo a la distancia, corey dio la orden al guardia desde lejos que la soltara, mas laney se mantuvo donde estaba.

all at once, everything is different, now that i see you.-cantaban ambos mientras corey se acercaba a ella y laney se mostraba con esperanza de que el la reconociera y seguia cantando con su manos juntas y un brillo en sus ojos.

finalmente ambos estaban de frente y cantaron la ultima parte.

Now that i...see...you...-cantaron ambos de cerca a lo que corey pudo reconocer el brillo en sus ojos y su pasion al cantar, lo que permitio finalmente reconocerla.

¡ah!, ¡eres tu!.-dijo corey emocionado.

¡si!, ¡me reconociste!.-exclamo laney felizmente a lo que corey la levanta emocionado y regresa al suelo y ambos se miran tiernamente de frente tomados de los hombros.

si, eres tu.-dijo corey sonriendo mientras la miraba con ternura.

¡siii!, ¡finalmente la encontroooo!, ¡no perdere mis millones!, ¡iuhuuuuu!, ¡digo!, ¡si, que bueno que la encontro, jejej!.-dijo su manager de lejos.

mientras tanto sus hados del rock contemplaban la escena.

awww, el amor verdadero, que romantico, ¿no lo crees asi, kon?, ¡kon!, ¿estas comiendo queso mientras miramos el final?.-dijo kin viendo a kon comiendo.

eso es por que aun no termina.-dijo kon

¿de que hablas?, si ya encontro a su principe.-dijo kin

creo que aun nos falta una cosa mas por hacer.-dijo kon.

¡ah!, ¡tienes mucha razon querido hermanooo!, ¡manos a la obra!.-dijo kin poniendo su varitas en accion haciendo que su magia envolviera magicamente a laney en un aura magica rosa fusia convirtiendola en una hermosa diva del rock al desvanecerse.

¡ah!, ¡¿que sucedio?!, ¿como me veo?.-pregunto laney contemplando su aspecto.

te ves hermosa.-dijo corey tomandola de la cintura a lo que ambos se miran fijamente y se besan.

finalmente siguen besandose hasta que se ve que estan apunto de partir de gira en un jet. ambos se despiden del publico, entre ellas sus hermanastras katie y allie, ambos se miran fijo.

sera una larga gira, ¿estas lista?.-pregunto corey.

mientras pueda estar contigo, estare segura.-dijo laney.

ambos se toman de la mano y suben al jet y se van.

de los kin y kon los ven partir.

y rockearon felices por siempre.-dice kin viendolos partir.

¡ahora si!, es un final feliz.-dijo kon

¿y por eso no estas comiendo verdad?.-pregunto kin

asi es , y por que ya no tengo hambre despues de ver esta hermosa escena.-dijo kon

te entiendo hermano.-dijo kin.

*voltean hacia el publico*, ¡gracias a todos por venir!.-se despiden kin y kon usando su varitas magicas y finalmente este cuento se ha terminado.


End file.
